King
by Insaneauthor050701
Summary: My tribute to Black History Month. A short story with references to Black Panther.


_**AN:**_ _ **Nothing to say, something to show.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names or references in this story.**_ __

 _ **King**_

 **"** Baba, tell me a story?"

A small boy asked his father. They resided in a small wooden dwelling akin to a hut. They both wore rough ragged cloth outfits. The night was cold and duo huddled together for warmth.

"There are many stories N'Jadaka. Which do you speak of?" The father stroked his son's short hair affectionately.

"The story of Home." The child settled back into his father's chest enjoying the warmth that lay there.

"Hahaha. Home. So that is what you have been daydreaming about all day." The father chuckled and wraped an arm around his son while stroking his scraggly beard.

"...Hmm let's see. Oh yes, back when my father's great-grandfather was but a babe, a King was born.

A King born in the wild. Born to be free. Born to run without inhibitions, with no purpose but to run for the sake of it."

"Hahaha!" The father chuckled loudly. "He reminds me much of you child, in fact his name was N'Jadaka as well."

"I share a name with a King?"

The father remained silent and continued his story.

"... N'Jadaka ran but was alone. He didn't understand why, but his brothers and sisters didn't run as he did.

They walked slowly and hesitantly as if afraid of being lost yet ironically they had long past lost their way.; N'Jadaka lamented their plight as he ran and was ready to forget them. But he remembered what his own father told him as a child.

'Take heed son. You have a responsibility. As long as you are a King you are responsible for taking care of the others. To help them find their way.'

The King was moved by the long forgotten words of his father. The King ran and met with his siblings sharing with them their heritage as his father did to him.

He showed them how to run as he did. Soon, he gained such a following that they were made into 5 tribes, with the King appointed as their leader.

They called themselves the nation of Wakanda. And though the tribes named N'Jadaka their King he refused a place of leadership. 'No man should live under another.' He said. 'Every man or woman is his or her own King or Queen.' For this reason do Wakandans call each other King or Queen.

Years passed and Wakanda grew. Curiosity for the unknown outside world burned within the hearts of Wakandans. So each tribe sent out groups of Wakandans to explore the land. But the outside world had not progressed as peacefully as the Wakandans had over the years.

Shortly after leaving Wakanda, the groups were captured by hostile tribes. These tribes had lost their way and had no one to share their heritage with them.

The unthinkable happened and the Wakandans were sold into slavery. Yet the Wakandans would not break under this trial. They did not turn violent like non-Wakandan slaves did. Yet they didn't accept their fate either.

They took this as an opportunity. They were curious about the outside world. Well, they found it full of their lost family. The Wakandans would use their bondage as an opportunity to show their lost brothers and sisters their path, their heritage.

They knew without a doubt that their enslavement was temporary. Soon their people would be worldwide, their heritage would be passed down everywhere.

So much so that once they were freed Wakanda would be larger and stronger beyond measure. Our purpose is to share our heritage with our brothers and sisters, to show them the path and to see their own worth as Kings and Queens. For this reason this story is told. It was shared to my father by my grandfather, from my father to me, N'Jobu, and now from me to you, my son. It is your responsibility to take care of others. Help our lost brothers and sisters. They know not what they do. Share this story, tell them of their heritage, and show them who they are."

* * *

In the morning, N'Jadaka would be separated from his father and sold to another plantation. Though they shed tears they recognized this opportunity. N'Jadaka would go on to share this story with many of his brothers and sisters and help them find their own path.

Eventually N'Jadaka would be free. Eventually his family would all find their path and their heritage. Eventually all of them would find themselves as Kings or Queens.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **This short story's purpose wasn't to antagonize anyone or anyone's beliefs. This story's purpose was to celebrate Black History Month. The story is fictional but the message isn't. African Americans are all Kings and Queens. Sovereigns only bowing to themselves. We have worth just as much as any other person living on this planet. We need to learn from the past to save our future. This world may no longer put us in physical chains but we are still put into a slot of the world as if they are telling us "You, go over there and do that. That's where you belong." We are put into stereotypes and social cages. And yet we listen to the world. We become willing in our uneducated, criminal, ignorant, and lazy personas. We become relaxed and content with our position in society. Our people are dying and we are doing nothing to prevent it! We need to stop being pushed by society and start pushing society in the right direction.**_


End file.
